


Flambé

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Friendship, Fyr has no control over his spells right after he gains them back without limits, Gen, flaming spoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: The sweet voice of one of his nightmares called out to him just as they were passing by a café at the end of the street.





	

The sweet voice of one of his nightmares called out to him just as they were passing by a café at the end of the street. He tried to ignore it, but it was hard to do so with Fyr lurking right behind him, so Nil tried to pass as civil and turned. The woman, all benign innocence and sugar, seemed almost ecstatic to see him. What a pretty lie.

  
"Nilnan, how good to see you, it has been years since we last saw each other!"

  
"Oh, really? I wonder why." Nil crossed his arms and looked at her with a smile. They always thought he had a really short memory. "What are you doing back in the city, Kerstyn, did the ice around your heart thaw a little in Illerith and you had to come to freeze it back?"

  
"Ah, funny as always. Would you like to sit? Who is your friend?"

  
Fyr, who has been looking, evidently curious, over Nil's shoulder, smiled and introduced himself, nice to a fault.

One thing led to another, and soon they sat at a table together, Kerstyn still smiling politely like the viper she was, Fyr as confused as ever, looking intently at a spoon. Nil hoped it wasn't the first time he saw one of those. It was their first real outing into the city, and it was supposed to be fun, but his guest managed to dig himself into yet another hole. Between this and the near constant stream of protests and thank-you's when they tried to make him at least a bit presentable, Fyr proved to be a challenge. At this point the only thing that Nil gathered from him was that Fyr was worried about some kind of overgrown cat with horns. He did not ask after that.

  
As they talked, a bit strained and fake happy, Kerstyn laid a hand on Fyr's arm, trying to get closer. With anyone else but her it would be funny, the way Fyr instantly leaned away, embarrassed.

  
"So, what do you think?" Kerstyn asked, a continuation of a point that Nil lost. "We can ditch this boring guy right here and sightsee together, I'm sure you'll love my comments on the architecture of the city..."

  
Fyr's eyes narrowed, and suddenly the spoon he was holding burst into flames.

  
"Nil is my friend," Fyr said, waving a spoon in Kerstyn's face, almost close enough to burn her eyebrows off, "and you, miss, are not. There is one opinion that matters to me here and it is not yours."

  
As much as Fyr was an awkward disaster, Nil liked him. He really did.

  
When Kerstyn left as if it were her hair burning, not the spoon which stopped being engulfed in the flames a few seconds later anyway, Nil leaned towards Fyr conspicuously and said:

  
"You do realize that it was an offer of sex that you have just thrown in her face?"

  
No blush, Nil was disappointed. Fyr only shrugged.

  
"I'm taken anyway."

  
"Wait, what?"


End file.
